


Can't Fight This Feeling

by iamindeeddistressed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Lives, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel from the Empty, Everybody Lives, Fuck the CW, Happy Ending, Jack Kline Lives, Metafiction, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 15, Retcon, Screenplay/Script Format, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamindeeddistressed/pseuds/iamindeeddistressed
Summary: IT’S NOT OVER TIL IT’S OVER. Sam and Dean discover that a sinister force is at work in Heaven. Dean travels to the Empty, where he must confront some difficult truths in order to rescue their missing family members. Sam argues for the fate of the universe.A Postmodern, Postcanon, Heavily Metatextual and Wildly Self-Indulgent Fix-it Script
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, God | Chuck Shurley & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon ending, imagined in just one more 'episode' after 15x20. Apologies for the random capitalization as I don't know how to write a script, but I did try to write this like a 'real' episode of Supernatural. There are themes. Act breaks. I didn't even let Dean say fuck.
> 
> Happy reading, happy healing<3

THE ROAD SO FAR: Becky roasts Chuck’s ending (that gravestone on the cover), all Chuck wants is brother vs brother violence, Amara can’t hurt Dean, Chuck absorbs Amara, Eileen exists did you know that, Miracle the dog too, Dean tells Jack to sacrifice himself, Jack DOES, the Winchesters defeat Chuck but they Die Miserably Anyway, Sam’s death scene, Dean’s death scene, the bit of his speech about 01x01, maybe some of 01x01 to go with it, Cas’s ‘I love you’, Supercut of Dean acting GAY and Sam calling him GAY, including Dean confessing that “There are people… feelings that I want to experience differently”, his “gay thing,” Dean admits that he’s angry all the time and DOESNT KNOW WHY, Bobby greets Dean in Heaven, “I think I’ll go for a drive”, the boys meet up in Heaven and drive away and we watch from an aerial shot. The music fades away but the car keeps driving. Something isn’t right.

Someone behind the scenes sneezes.

<scary noises, title card>

Scene 1, ext./int. Impala- Heaven’s Highway. Driving. Day.

FADE IN on an aerial shot of SAM and DEAN driving down the road in Heaven to the tune of Steppenwolf’s MAGIC CARPET RIDE. Closer: The windows are down, wind blows through Sam’s hair. The tone of the shot is happy— it’s heaven! We made it!— but the boy’s faces are BLANK.

Something is bothering Dean. He works himself up to speak.

DEAN

Hey, Sammy? Can I ask you something?

SAM

Sure.

DEAN

How long we been driving?

SAM

(Casually)

No idea.

Dean nods, pretending this is news he’s processing, tapping against the wheel with his fingers. It’s the answer he expected, but Sam could have put more emotion behind it.

DEAN

You ever think about that?

SAM

What?

DEAN

How we never seem to know anything anymore? I mean, when did we start driving? Are we going anywhere? Hell, did we even get up this morning? Are there still mornings?

Dean gets increasingly frustrated as he speaks. Sam is still calm. He is CONTENT (not happy) with this Heaven after a long, boring-ass life. At least he’s with another person now. (It’s a strange thought to have, but he doesn’t want to examine why.)

SAM

We’re in Heaven, Dean. Is knowing things like that important anymore?

Dean lets this sit. He doesn’t want to get into a philosophical debate. Knowledge is not the important thing here. The point is that something feels WRONG.

DEAN

Okay, forget that, then. How do you _feel?_ Do you feel happy?

The question confuses Sam. Dean looks over and finds the answer on his face, even if Sam can’t figure it out. Sam isn’t happy. Sam doesn’t like where this line of questioning is leading them.

DEAN

And besides that, I’ve been thinking—

SAM

—You’ve been thinking a lot.

DEAN

Shut up, Sam. I’ve been thinking— when’s the last time we saw another person?

SAM

Uh, Bobby, I guess? I mean, you said you saw him.

DEAN

Okay, Bobby. Who else?

SAM

Uh—

DEAN

Bobby said there’d be people here, Sam. That Jack and Cas made it so we could visit people. But we’ve been driving for God knows how long and we haven’t seen anyone— not Mom, not Ellen or Jo, and Cas—

At the name Dean gets a confused, distant look on his face. He feels like he can’t remember Cas, though of course he remembers Cas.

DEAN

I have this feeling like I have to talk to him, but I can’t remember why. And _you_ —

This focuses Dean a bit. Other people are less confusing.

DEAN

You’ve hardly spoken to me since getting here. How was your life? How’s Eileen?

SAM

Eileen?

DEAN

Eileen, you know, Eileen. Badass hunter. Dark hair. Deaf. You were getting all hot and heavy in the bunker. Did you not get with Eileen?

Sam can’t remember. He’s pretty sure he married someone.

SAM

I— maybe?

DEAN

(Disbelief)

Maybe.

SAM

(A little scared)

Maybe?

Beat. We watch both faces at once as it finally hits. This is the Bad Place. Dean gets ANGRY. Sam starts to PANIC.

DEAN

Son of a bitch.

SAM

Dean, this is—

DEAN

I know.

SAM

The last time we were all alone like this—

DEAN

(Doesn’t want Sam to say it)

I KNOW.

SAM

(continues on regardless)

Chuck’s still out there.

DEAN

Yeah, and judging from our brilliant recall, he’s messing with our heads now.

Silence falls. They keep driving.

SAM

(Hopeless)

What do we do?

DEAN

I got a feeling our good friend Bobby isn’t who he says he is.

Dean looks over at Sam.

DEAN

What say we go pay him a visit?

Dean’s eyes return to the road. They are MURDEROUS.

From him, we CUT TO:

Scene 2, ext. Heaven. Roadhouse. Day.

Close on Chuck-as-Bobby. He’s exactly where we left him, in that rusty chair with a beer. He’s bored, PLAYING candy crush or something equally asinine on a cell phone that Bobby clearly never owned. Maybe even chewing gum just to be annoying and un-Bobby-like. He LOOKS UP as the Impala approaches, SMILES a small, smug, Chuck-like smile.

Dean and Sam exit the Impala and approach the porch.

BOBBY!CHUCK

(As Bobby)

How you boys doin’?

DEAN

Cut the crap, asshole.

BOBBY!CHUCK

(As Bobby)

The hell’d you say to me, you idjit—

DEAN

(Furious)

That’s it—

Dean STARTS FORWARD and Sam HOLDS him back.

SAM

We know it’s you, Chuck.

Chuck STANDS

BOBBY!CHUCK

(As himself)

Aw, what gave it away? Was it my sophisticated air?

With a SNAP, Chuck TRANSFORMS back into Chuck Shurley, then steps back, inspects the brothers. They are not doing well, emotionally.

CHUCK

If it isn’t Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. You look good. Love the new lack of confidence in the fabric of reality.

DEAN

Get out of our heads, man.

CHUCK

(Annoyingly)

Technically speaking, I’m not in your heads. Because you don’t have any. Because you’re dead.

SAM

So that much was real.

CHUCK

What is real, anyway? I mean, you’re all just stuff I made up. Sane people would call you ‘fiction.’

Beat while Chuck absorbs the boys reactions.

CHUCK

Oh, don’t be like that. That doesn’t mean it wasn’t great while it lasted! I did you a favor, honestly, by taking over in the end, and man, was it worth it. My best writing yet. What did you think? Be honest. I mean, Dean’s death scene—I cried. I really did.

Chuck is excited, ready to continue monologuing, but Dean isn’t having it.

DEAN

Just kill us, you asshole.

Silence. Chuck stares at him. He’s ruining the fun. Sam lets go of Dean, because Dean isn’t struggling anymore. He’s standing rigid, glaring straight into the eyes of God.

CHUCK

That old chestnut, huh, Dean? Weren’t you listening? You’re already dead.

DEAN

Then erase us. Whatever the hell you did with everyone else. Whatever the hell it is you’re planning to do once you finally shut up. I’m not spending eternity dancing for your amusement. I’m done.

SAM

Dean—

Chuck approaches them. He stands eye-to eye with Dean, searching his mind and soul. He finds only determination. Chuck NODS as he confirms this, then SHRUGS in agreement.

CHUCK

Okay.

Chuck SNAPS, then BENDS DOUBLE. He’s in pain, his face distorted. Sam reaches out to Dean— he’s still there. Dean’s fine. They’re confused by what’s happening. They wonder if they should run.

After a brief struggle, Chuck’s eyes turn black.

SAM

Amara?

Amara is clearly struggling, holding Chuck off. She doesn’t have much time.

CHUCK!AMARA:

Get to the Empty.

She flinches back in pain.

CHUCK!AMARA:

I can’t hold him much longer. GO!

Sam and Dean BOOK IT. They run into the trees near the Roadhouse, never mind that they don’t know where they’re going.

Fade to:

Scene 3, ext. Heaven-Clearing. Day.

Some shots of the boys running through the trees; eventually they reach a clearing and stop, panting.

Dean is frustrated, hopeless, ready to kill but with nothing to fight. He’s all movement, pacing through the trees while Sam catches his breath.

DEAN

GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!

He punches a tree, kicks it, starts bleeding just for something to do. Sam stands back behind him, panting, doesn’t try to help Dean. He’s busy thinking.

DEAN

FRIGGIN’ CHUCK. WITH HIS _(bobby’s)_ GODDAMN FACE, AND THEIR _(the harvelles’)_ GODDAMN ROADHOUSE. And messing with our heads— Oh, I’m sick of him, Sammy. And there’s NO ONE here. No Cas. No Mom. Jack—who knows what the hell he did to Jack! All of friggin’ Heaven has been Thanos snapped— Do you realize we could’ve driven that road FOR AN ETERNITY and never seen anyone. How is that even fun, for him?How’s he getting off on this? That sick bastard. _(To the sky)_ You hear me, you friggin’ sicko?!!!?!

SAM

Dean. We have to make our move before Chuck catches up.

DEAN

Oh, yeah? And what do you suggest we do, Sammy? Huh? How do you suggest we fight the all-powerful being holding an icepick in our brains? Huh? How are we supposed to fight him if he’s willing to just—erase who we are?

SAM

He hasn’t done it yet, not completely.

DEAN

Real comforting.

SAM

Look at me, Dean. We’re still here. We can still make a plan.

Dean looks. He’s HOPELESS.

SAM

Look, Amara said to go to the Empty, right?

DEAN

(Manic, then exploding)

Yeah, awesome, thanks Amara. Oh wait, last time I checked, there IS no highway to SUPERHELL!!!

SAM

(Mostly to himself, thinking)

She wouldn’t have said it if it wouldn’t help us.

Beat. REALIZATION. Sam speaks it slowly to Dean’s back. Dean is BREAKING DOWN.

SAM

Dean, what do you think happens if you die in Heaven?

DEAN

You can’t die in Heaven.

SAM

(Faster now)

Can’t you? I mean, you used to kill monsters in Purgatory. And Chuck did something to the souls that used to be here. And—

Beat.

SAM

Angels can die.

On Dean’s face. He’s catching on.

SAM

And, when angels die, they—

DEAN

Go to the Empty.

There’s a heaviness to those words. Dean feels a sliver of hope. It brings fear with it.

DEAN

I don’t know, Sammy. That could break very bad.

SAM

Could it? Could it really be worse than where we are now? Dean, you were just begging Chuck to kill you.

Dean looks away. It’s true, but this feels different. He doesn’t want to kill himself. He doesn’t want to kill Sam. It doesn’t feel like fighting. What if it goes wrong?

DEAN

What are we even supposed to do when we get there?

SAM

I don’t know, but there must be something we can do. Come on, Dean. One last hail Mary. We’ll go down together. Fighting. What do you say?

DEAN

Okay, Sammy.

Dean isn’t hopeful so much as RESIGNED.

From him, cut to:

Scene 4, ext. Heaven. Roadhouse. Day.

Starting WIDE, coming CLOSER as Chuck stumbles around, struggles a little longer and then regains control from Amara. CLOSE on his eyes as they shine white. He moves toward the camera and out of frame, in pursuit of the Winchesters. Heaven ripples around him.

Cut to:

Scene 5, ext. Heaven-Clearing. Day

Sam and Dean face each other. They’re only a foot apart. CLOSE on each brother’s hand, we see they each hold a blade.

SAM

Ready?

Dean nods.

SAM

Okay. It’s okay. We’re just… going to the Empty.

Sam takes a moment to steel himself.

SAM

Okay. On three. One—Two—

The situation is too familiar to Dean, and to us. This has been Chuck’s will from the beginning— brother versus brother. Sam comes to it with FAITH, Dean with DESPERATION and DOUBT. Sam rears back, we watch his knife as he prepares to strike—

And Dean grabs Sam’s arm, stopping him.

DEAN

Wait, Sammy. This— us killing each other— isn’t that what Chuck wants? Aren’t we just playing into his hands?

Sam lowers the knife.

SAM

I mean, yeah. I know that. But we’re already stuck in Chuck’s plan. Doing nothing means being trapped here forever. At least until he gets bored and gets rid of us. _(Serious)_ I don’t want that, Dean. Do you?

DEAN

No.

SAM

Okay, then. We can do this. Look at me, Dean. You can do this.

DEAN

Okay, Sammy.

The brothers stand face to face, knives drawn, ready to stab each other in the heart. They take a breath.

SAM

Ready?

DEAN

Sammy, if we don’t come back from this—

He doesn’t know how to finish.

SAM

You were the best brother in the world. I love you.

DEAN

Love you, too, Sammy.

Dean GRABS Sam’s left hand in his. They stand, LINKED together. He turns the knife in his hand, finds his grip. He takes a breath.

DEAN

Ready.

Sam nods, takes a second.

SAM

On three. One…

They both reach back with their right hands, blades sharp and READY. They make eye contact.

SAM

Two…

They both take a deep breath.

SAM

Three.

Sam plunges his knife through Dean’s heart, but Dean CAN’T DO IT. He pulls up short. There’s a horrible moment as Sam REALIZES he’s stabbed his brother. Sam begins to PANIC.

SAM

Dean— !

DEAN

(In pain)

I’m sorry, Sammy. I—

Dean DISAPPEARS.

SAM

(Overwrought)

Dean!

WIDE. Sam’s ALONE in the clearing. He falls to his knees.

From Sam’s pain we BLACKOUT

~Cut to commercial 1~

Scene 6: ext. heaven-clearing. Day.

We pick up right where we left off. Sam is as we left him, on his knees. He’s going into shock.

We hear clapping, so does Sam. He turns toward the woods, where Chuck has emerged.

CHUCK

Bravo, Sammy. Thought I’d never get rid of that guy.

Sam thinks fast. He still has the bloody knife in his hand, he turns it, swiftly points it toward his own chest, getting ready to plunge— and the knife is telepathically thrown from his hands.

CHUCK

Going somewhere?

From Sam’s reaction we cut to:

Scene 7: Int. THE EMPTY

Close on Dean’s face as he awakens. He’s bleary, still sleepy. Lying down.

DEATH

(Offscreen)

Hello, Dean.

Dean blinks groggily, leans up on an elbow. Sees Death. We see him, too. Not Billie, but the og Death himself, watching Dean sleep.

DEAN

What the hell?

DEATH

You were hoping for someone else?

(Yes.) Dean rubs his eyes. He’s not scared, just creeped out.

DEAN

I killed you.

DEATH

Twice.

DEAN

(Confused)

Billie?

DEATH

Billie reassimilated into me when she arrived here. We’re not well pleased with you.

DEAN

Are you going to kill me?

DEATH

(Condescending)

Now that would be an exercise in futility, wouldn’t it? No. Much as I’d like to, it’s impossible to kill anything within this place. I’m only here to give you a little… orientation. Welcome, Dean, to the Empty.

Death smiles.A star explodes behind him.

CUT TO:

Scene 8: ext. Heaven. Clearing. Day.

Start on Sam, who is dealing with some shit. Dean’s blood is on his hand. As he observes this, Chuck speaks.

CHUCK

Thanks for getting rid of him for me. I would’ve had a hard time of it, what with Amara rattling around in here, making it impossible for me to directly harm him.

SAM

Screw you.

CHUCK

Wait a minute; there’s something else I had to thank you for… oh yeah, the little detail of me _finally winning!_

Chuck doubles over at his waist, yelling it in Sam’s direction like a spoiled child. He’s giddy, self-satisfied.

CHUCK

I mean, I gotta hand it to you. You held out a long time. A loooong time. And yeah, he was technically dead already, but I’ll take it. If anything, this is better. I mean, you erased your brother from _existence_. _(Teary)_ It just— it just feels so good, you know? I mean, there was the whole tricking you into thinking you’d beaten me thing, and then waiting and _waiting_ for you guys to— I dunno, at least get in an argument. Give me _some_ thing to work with. But you got very boring. Maybe it had something to do with all the people on Earth being replaced by soulless illusions—

SAM

(Quietly)

What?

Chuck pretends not to hear.

CHUCK

—Or maybe it was me tampering with Dean’s memories.

SAM

(A little louder)

What?

CHUCK

I don’t know; it just didn’t have that old _magic,_ you know? And then, when Dean started to think about _quitting hunting_ —

SAM

(Louder)

What?

CHUCK

I know. We obviously couldn’t have that. So I started sending little “accidents,” you know: road kill, bent casings, pieces of sharp rebar in places, well, places that just don’t make any sense—

Chuck chuckles. Sam clenches. ~Acting.~

CHUCK

Anything that would kill him indirectly, you know. It took a few weeks.

SAM

So all that time, after we thought we defeated you, everyone was still dead except for us.

CHUCK

Oh, yeah. Everyone’s been dead for years. We’re basically wrapped on this whole project. I just wanted to give you two a little epilogue. Call me sentimental, but I wanted to finish with some closure.

SAM

You call that closure?

CHUCK

Well sure, how else could it possibly have ended?

SAM

(Furious)

How about me, not living a lie. How about Dean, alive.

CHUCK

Oh, we both know Dean was never getting out of this alive.

SAM

What are you talking about?

CHUCK

Oh, you know. Dean. Gotta love him, but the guy just didn’t quite come out the way I envisioned him. You were always my favorite, you know. You came out just right. You were always more… receptive to my vision, I guess. Dean, though. He fought every step of the way. Had his own ideas. I don’t know where I went wrong, really. He was supposed to be the red-blooded American hero. A cowboy. The Han Solo to your Luke Skywalker. But he was always a little too… sympathetic? Too pretty, maybe? And then the angel came along, and. Well. There’s no accounting for taste.

Chuck looks back at Sam, breaks himself of his distraction.

CHUCK

It doesn’t matter now. Because he’s gone, and soon you will be, too. And then I won’t have to hear about it anymore. The Winchester brothers— the two men who dared to defy God’s will will be. No. More.

Sinister gaze.

Cut to:

Scene 9: int. THE EMPTY

We start on Death watching Dean, and then switch to Death’s point of view. Dean is standing now, getting comfortable in this vast space. Now that we’re at eye level, we can see occasional shapes in the distance, and flashes of white light. The Empty is not how we last saw it. There are stars in the sky, lights and figures in the distance.

DEATH

You know you’re not special, Dean.

DEAN

What?

DEATH

You and Sam. God focuses on you two, as if you are the only rebels in the universe, but the truth is, as soon as you give something— anything— a mind, a soul, the capacity for love— it grows beyond your control. All of His children are the same. You two were just the ones who made God come dangerously close to realizing it. That’s why he hates you so much. That’s why he destroyed all of his ‘toys.’ He learned that he couldn’t play with them the way that he wanted, and he threw a tantrum.

DEAN

Some tantrum.

DEATH

He’s never been told “no” before. He doesn’t know how to cope with it. But you… you’ve been told “no” your entire life, haven’t you? What a massive reservoir of repressed emotion you must be.

Dean glares back; he doesn’t know what Death is getting at.

DEATH

(Mildly)

That’s why you’re my favorite.

Death pulls a candy from his waistcoat and pops it in his mouth.

DEAN

You gonna get to the point any time soon?

DEATH

Are you a creative man, Dean?

DEAN

Can’t say that I am.

Death smiles knowingly.

DEATH

There’s more than one kind of creativity. Say you build something that makes sense to you. An engine. One you’ve never built before. You find all the difficult-to-find parts, and you fit them together. Grease them up, get it running perfectly. Then, for whatever reason, you decide to break it. You destroy every piece. What remains?

DEAN

Nothing.

Death advances through the blackness, and Dean recoils.

DEATH

(Impatient)

Do I look like “nothing” to you? Do you feel like “nothing?” What do you _get_ , Dean, from building a thing that you don’t keep?

Dean doesn’t know. Death calms down a bit.

DEATH

Take it from me; once a thing is created, you can kill it, you can destroy it, you can even banish it from the afterlife, but you cannot _un_ -create it. No matter what you do, it’ll always exist… if only in the mind of its creator.

Death makes significant eye contact. A long moment here; we focus on Dean’s face as he processes this information. We figure it out at the same time he does.

DEAN

Are you saying—are you saying we’re in Chuck’s _mind?_

Cut to:

Scene 10: ext. Heaven-Clearing-writer’s room. Day.

SUPER CLOSE on Chuck’s forehead, between the eyes; we slowly zoom out as he speaks. As we do, we see that Chuck has made up a little writer’s room in the clearing with a long table, chairs for him and Sam, and a white board for him to brainstorm. It’s not covered in words, but math and diagrams.

CHUCK

Of course the next multiverse is going to be far superior to this one. Gonna nip that ‘free will’ problem in the bud. No more souls! Souls were a bad idea from the get-go. To be completely honest with you, I’m not sure I even meant to get those in there in the first place. What we really need is… beautiful people. Wouldn’t you agree? Beautiful people, who do whatever I say. Doesn’t that sound easier?

SAM

Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with.

CHUCK

Come on, Sam! Not you, too. And here I’m letting you exist, the very last of my creations. You’ve outlasted Death itself. That’s something to be proud of. Anyway, as I was saying— you know what else people like? Alternate history. So, I’ll make a planet that’s like Earth, but tweak it here and there, right? Like, maybe there were a few more genocides. Doesn’t that sound interesting? And maybe, like… what if cops had superpowers?

Sam is going through the worst torture of his life and yes that includes the Cage of Hell. He gets an idea.

SAM

Okay, okay. Fine. I get it. You’re afraid.

CHUCK

Afraid?

SAM

Yeah. Amara told us to go to the Empty, so you don’t want to send me there. I get it. I’d be scared, too.

Chuck frowns. He’s genuinely confused. He just needed a buddy to talk at. Chuck telepathically swings Sam around, forcing eye contact.

CHUCK

You’re playing chicken. (beat.) You _really_ want to go to the Empty?

SAM

(Seeing hope)

Uh… Yes?

Chuck frowns.

CHUCK

No, you don’t. You don’t know what you want. The Empty’s full of lame old characters. They were killed off for a reason. Trust me, the superpower cops idea is better. I’ll prove it to you.

Chuck sits back down backwards on a chair and spins it to face the blackboard. He snaps, and the figures and charts from the blackboard fly off of it into reality as we—

Cut to:

Scene 11: int. THE EMPTY

Continuing from before.

DEAN

So you’re saying the Empty is… Chuck. _This_ is Chuck.

DEATH

Not only that, Dean. I’m telling you he’s at our mercy.

DEAN

(Seeing hope)

So, we can kill him?

Death rolls his eyes.

DEATH

I hoped you had outgrown that, Dean. No, we can’t kill him. Not if we want to live. But he can’t hold us here, either.

DEAN

So— so how do we get out?

DEATH

It’s simple enough. We make him write again.

Beat.

DEAN

But— but we’ll be in control this time?

DEATH

You always were.

DEAN

So, we make him write again. How the hell are we supposed to do that?

DEATH

In my experience, the strongest force on a subconscious mind is emotional truth.

DEAN

(Lost)

What the hell does that mean?

DEATH

Just… be loud, will you? We’re all counting on you.

DEATH disappears.

Cut to: ~Commercial break 2~

Scene 12. Ext. SUPERCOP WORLD

Sam and Chuck walk down a street in Supercop World. Things are colorful, but uniform. It’s like the suburbs in A Wrinkle in Time, with a heavy dose of futurism sprinkled on top. Think original plans for Epcot. It feels extremely derivative and SOULLESS.

CHUCK

Isn’t it beautiful? We’ll have TWO suns. Like Tatooine. And a robot maid for each house. And no one will have a soul. No rebels here.

SAM

(Not impressed)  
It’s pretty impressive.

CHUCK

“Pretty impressive?” This is revolutionary stuff. There’ll be flying cars. I never understood why you guys never did the flying car thing. And a moon base. We’ll have a moon base. Full of monsters, of course.

Chuck looks at Sam’s utter lack of enthusiasm.

CHUCK

You hate it.

SAM

No, I—

CHUCK

I don’t know why I’m surprised.

SAM

I guess I just don’t get it.

CHUCK

I’ll admit it’s a much different aesthetic than you’re used to.

SAM

It’s not that, it’s… is everyone going to be the same?

CHUCK

No. No, they won’t be the same. They’ll just all be obedient.

SAM

So, what, they’ll all follow your plan?

CHUCK

Every step of the way. Did you ever see anything more beautiful?

Chuck sighs happily at his outline. Sam stares at it, too. It looks like a creative wasteland.

Cut to:

Scene 13: int. THE EMPTY

Dean wanders alone through the empty, but it’s different from before— he passes various ANGELS and DEMONS but also HUMANS kicked out of heaven (all in groups, all awake).

JACK

(Excited)

Dean! Over here!

Dean turns to find Jack, waving and running toward him.

DEAN

(Shock)

Jack?

They embrace.

DEAN

How’d you find me, kid?

JACK

I followed your feelings.

DEAN

Followed what now?

JACK

Your feelings. It’s this place. Emotions are loud here.

DEAN

No kidding.

JACK

Death woke us all up. Did she speak to you?

DEAN

Yeah, he gave me some bizarro spiel about Chuck.

Jack squares his shoulders, looks Dean straight in the eyes. He speaks from the heart.

JACK

Dean, I love you very much. Thank you for being my father.

Beat. Jack rolls his eyes at himself.

JACK

One of my fathers.

Dean is STUNNED speechless. Guilt overwhelms him. Jack holds out his arms for a hug. Dean shakes his head.

DEAN

Don’t— I don’t deserve that. I wan’t a father to you. Or if I was, It was the bad kind. The kind that puts too much on their kid. I treated you like dirt, Jack. And look at where it got us.

Jack lowers his arms slowly. Tears start to form in Dean’s eyes. He remembers his own father, dumping Sam on him. Feeling like he was in charge of the whole world, because that’s what Sammy had been, back then. The whole world. And he’s broken Jack in exactly the same way he’d been broken.

DEAN

You’re three years old, Jack. You don’t have to save the world. The world should be saving you. I should have saved you. I shouldn’t have— I never should have given you up.

Jack contemplates this. It’s confusing, too much information at once. It conflicts all Winchester reasoning.

JACK

I… shouldn’t have tried to save the world?

DEAN

No, Jack. Not yet. You should be— hell, you should be playing with play dough. Throwing your toys on the floor. I failed you, Jack. I’m sorry.

A beat on Jack’s reaction.

JACK

I forgive you.

Dean is genuinely surprised to hear this. Jack holds his arms back out and this time Dean accepts the hug. He’s surprised when Jack clings to him before letting go. This kid is too good for this world. They separate.

JACK

(Cheery)

That was very good emoting.

DEAN

What?

JACK

I think it’s much louder now.

He looks into the distance. We can’t see what he’s looking at. Instead, we see flashes of some distant battle, angels versus demons. Behind them a planet floats by. CLOSE on Dean’s face as a strange feeling washes over him. He falls to his knees.

DEAN

You know I think you’re right.

Jack looks over.

JACK

(Confused)

No. You can’t hear it.

CLOSE on Dean’s face as he remembers Cas. We see a flash of OLD FOOTAGE of Cas. How had he forgotten Cas?

JACK

What you’re feeling is… you.

DEAN

(Confused)

I forgot.

Another flash of FOOTAGE of Cas.

JACK

Chuck must’ve taken something from you.

We’re still on Dean’s face. Cas made him feel better, feel hope again. FOOTAGE.

JACK

He can’t reach us here, so it’s coming back. You’re okay, Dean. You’re going to be okay.

Jack has a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Close on Dean’s face. We dive into Dean’s memories through more old FOOTAGE, now with audio: “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Looks. Touches. Purgatory. “You asked what about this is real. We are.” Prayers. Smiles. “Good things do happen, Dean.” Chuck telling them they’re not supposed to be there, they’re not in this part of the story. “Yeah, well. We’re making it up as we go.” Dean’s reaction. And finally, “Everything you have ever done […] you have done for love.” “You changed me” “I love you, Dean.”

The “I love you, Dean” carries us back to present. CLOSE on Dean’s face. Dean is teary. He knows what he needs to do.

DEAN

Hey, Jack? Do you think you can take me to Cas?

Jack smiles.

From his face, cut to:

Scene 14 ext. SUPERCOP WORLD. Day

SAM

Okay, so, flying cars… and then what?

CHUCK

Then… whatever I want.

SAM

Which is?

CHUCK

A margarita?

A margarita appears in his hand.

SAM

Okay. And then what?

CHUCK

Oh, maybe a coup, something for the supercops to quell.

SAM

How’ll that shake out?

CHUCK

(Dismissive)

Oh, supercops always win.

SAM

So they win… and then what?

Chuck stops walking, turns to face Sam

CHUCK

What part of “whatever I want” is so difficult for you to understand?

Sam shrugs.

SAM

So you’re going to do all the decision making for everyone in the multiverse?

CHUCK

That’s not how it works. It’s like a program. Once I get it written, it’ll run on its own.

SAM

So… you’re essentially creating a machine.

CHUCK

(Suspicious)

What about it.

SAM

Nothing. Just thought you aspired to higher things.

Chuck rolls his eyes.

CHUCK

I didn’t grant you existence so you could try to manipulate me.

Short beat. We see Chuck CLOSE and Sam behind him in frame.

SAM

Didn’t you?

Long moment on Chuck’s face.

SAM

I’m not dumb, Chuck. If you wanted me gone, I’d be gone by now. So isn’t that why I’m still around? So we can talk?

Chuck turns around. He examines Sam, considers his point.

CHUCK

You wanna talk.

SAM

Yeah.

CHUCK

You wanna convince me to bring all your friends back.

SAM

Yeah.

CHUCK

You hate the flying car idea, don’t you?

SAM

Yeah.

CHUCK

Fine. Make your case.

Chuck SNAPS, the scene around them dissolves into a COURTROOM.

Scene 15. Int. Supercop Courtroom. day.

Sam looks down in shock to see himself dressed in a suit and tie.

DRAMATIC ZOOM on Chuck in judge’s robes

CHUCK

Court is now in session.

Chuck bangs the gavel. He enjoys banging the gavel.

Shot of Sam’s panic.

From his reaction, Cut to:

Scene 16 int. THE EMPTY

Start on Cas. Cas is on the run from quite a few angels, and so has been traveling with Jack and a small group of humans for the time being. Jack ran ahead to get Dean, leaving Cas waiting, quiet. Nervous. RECOGNITION as he sees Dean, offscreen. Cas moves away from the group towards Dean and Jack.

DEAN

Cas!

They embrace, then part. Dean is thrilled, still filled with fresh emotions. Cas is DEVASTATED. His worst nightmare is confirmed— Dean is worse than dead.

CAS

Dean. So Chuck finally got to you.

DEAN

(Distressed)

Cas. Cas, I—

Cas draws back when he sees the look on Dean’s face.

CAS

What’s wrong?

Dean blinks back any tears. Puts on his standard sardonic facade.

DEAN

Other than the entire universe dying? Nothing. I’m just peachy.

Dean swallows down all the feelings he just recovered. Jack puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, stares at him intensely. Dean stares back. Jack can feel his feelings, knows the truth that Dean is trying to repress for the trillionth time.

JACK

It’s okay to feel scared, Dean. But know that we’re safe here. Chuck can’t reach you. No one can hurt you. And, Cas and I— we love you very much.

A moment on Dean’s face. He has to absorb the words, find the truth in them and make space for it in himself. A quick glance toward Cas and Dean decides to move forward.

DEAN

You’re a good kid, you know that, Jack?

Jack smiles.

DEAN

Now beat it.

Jack happily moves away. Dean turns to face Cas, who stares confusedly back.

DEAN

Cas, I got some things to say to you, okay? And you’re gonna listen.

Cut to ~Commercial 3~

Scene 17: int. SUPERCOP COURTROOM. Day.

Chuck is fondling his gavel. He looks very pleased with himself.

SAM

I just wanted to talk, Chuck.

CHUCK

So talk. Your client, the defendant, is The Multiverse As We Knew It Until Very Recently, represented by… This random guy.

Chuck SNAPS. MOHINDER appears at the table behind Sam. Sam, bewildered, stares at him. Mohinder, bewildered, stares back.

SAM

Who— I’m not a lawyer, Chuck—

Chuck bangs the gavel and Sam falls silent.

CHUCK

Let’s go, defense! Argument time. Chop chop.

Sam turns to his client.

SAM

What’s your name?

MOHINDER

(Wigged)

Mohinder.

SAM

Okay, just bear with me, Mohinder. We’re gonna get out of here.

Mohinder nods, still wigged. Sam turns to Chuck.

SAM

Your honor, I intend to prove to you today that the World— I mean, that Mohinder, is worth saving. I’d like to call a witness.

CHUCK

Call your witness.

SAM

I call Chuck Shurley to the stand.

Chuck levels his gaze at Sam, but, after a moment, rolls his eyes and SNAPS his fingers, teleporting to the witness stand and into his everyday clothes.

SAM

Do you, Chuck Shurley, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you… you?

CHUCK

Why not.

Sam is nervous, though trying not to show it, looking around the room for inspiration. He sees the stenographer’s typewriter.

SAM

Now, Mr. Shurley. You are a writer, correct?

CHUCK

I am.

Sam’s in business now, getting comfortable in his new role. He’s thought of a strategy.

SAM

And what kind of books do you write?

CHUCK

Supernatural Horror, mostly. Though I did run a cat blog for a year or so. Oh, and Mohinder over there.

Chuck waves at Mohinder. Mohinder continues to be wigged.

SAM

(Uncomfortable, shrugs it off)

And… do you enjoy writing?

CHUCK

Sometimes.

SAM  
What do you enjoy about it?

CHUCK

That’s personal.

SAM

I’m just doing what you wanted, man. You gonna play along?

Chuck sighs.

CHUCK

How to say this— Writing isn’t fun. It’s work. It takes blood, sweat, and tears. It isn’t easy being me, you know. But sometimes, in creation, there’s a moment, where things become easy. The words just… flow. And they’re better than any other words you’ve written before. I enjoy that part.

Sam is a little startled to have received such an honest answer.

SAM

And… what makes those words better, do you think?

CHUCK

I dunno. Inspiration, I guess. It’s like the truth already exists somewhere, and I just… let it out.

SAM

And can you describe to the court some examples of writing that made you feel this way?

Chuck contemplates.

CHUCK

Well, there’s triangles, of course. Hydrogen was pretty fun, too. Carbon. Gravity. That was a big one. Ferns. Crabs, they always come out really nice. Delilah's Drive-through Daquiris and Donuts. …And the Winchesters.

SAM

M-me and Dean?

Chuck stares.

CHUCK

Not so much the circumstances around you. Those were more like… an evil scheme. I’d been working toward it for some time, you know that. But as soon as I sat down to actually write your lives, it was like you just showed up on the page. It was nice, at first. Before…

SAM

Before what?

CHUCK

Before you started defying all my plans.

SAM

So, you made something that felt right, and then you… tortured us?

CHUCK

Uh, yeah. That’s what writers do. Or did you miss the part where I said “Supernatural horror?”

Sam drops the lawyer act.

SAM

Do you really not see what’s going on here?

Chuck stays quiet.

SAM

(Emotional)

You want to talk about truth? About reality? Me, Dean, Mohinder— Didn’t we come from you, from your feelings? So why do you try to ruin us, to impose some grand plan on us? When you write well, when you write the truth, that’s us. _That_ is creation, not that Disney rip-off outside. It’s like you said, we’re just figments of your imagination. Of _you_ , Chuck. We’re you. All this talk, and in the end, you’re just a guy who’s… _(searching for the word)_ repressing himself.

CHUCK

(Angry)

That’s not how the world works, Sam. I _decide_ what’s true.

SAM

Then why could you never get us to do what you wanted?

CHUCK

(Furious)

I did.

SAM

No. We died first. We fought you every step of the way.

CHUCK

I. WON.

SAM

You destroyed everything you ever loved. Everything you worked so hard for. All of your children. You nearly destroyed your own sister.

Chuck is silent, seething, listening.

SAM

It shouldn’t be this hard. We shouldn’t have to fight all the time. Aren’t you tired, Chuck? Don’t you want to enjoy your work?

CHUCK

(Darkly)

No.

Chuck telepathically throws Sam against the wall. He SNAPS, and Mohinder disappears into nothingness.

Cut to:

Scene 18: int. THE EMPTY

We start on Jack, who is near his group of fellow wanderers but not among them. He is sitting and watching intently, much as he has the last thirty years, feeling the Empty ebb and flow. He is waiting for the universe to break free again. Lights flash in the distance. There are stars close in the sky. Behind him, a fair distance away, we see Dean and Cas, standing stiffly, facing each other.

DEAN

Listen, you dropped all that crap at my door and you left, Cas. You left and I didn’t get to say anything, and that’s not right.

CAS

(Calm)

I’m not sorry, Dean.

Dean nods, frustrated, looks away in disbelief.

CAS

I did what I had to do. To save you.

DEAN

(Frustrated)

Will you shut up, Cas? I have to say something.

Cas is quiet, expectant. Dean loses steam very quickly as he talks, guilty over yelling at Cas; he’s fucking this up

DEAN

I mean, I— You—Damn it.

CAS

You don’t have to say anything, Dean. I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings.

Dean is lost. Is he really that bad at this?

DEAN

Cas—

Dean takes a step forward.

DEAN

Please, just stop talking.

Beat. Cas is quiet. Dean gathers himself, starts over.

DEAN

I— I’m sorry. Okay?

Dean’s a little relieved to have started. The words start to come.

DEAN  
I’m sorry you felt like you could never be truly happy. I’m sorry you never felt wanted. You gave and you gave and you gave for us. For me. And I— And I suck, Cas. You poor bastard. I suck. Maybe you’re right, maybe there’s more to me than that, but you can’t deny that I’m broken. And mean. And I’ve done some awful things to you. To Jack.

CAS

Dean—

DEAN

—Please, Cas. I’ve got to say it. I have to say it. Because when you found me in Hell, I was demon-bound. I was taking all my pain out on other souls and you fixed that. You pulled me out and patched me up and you told me— you told me that there were things to hope for. And you were right. And you did it again and again. You’re the most important thing to ever happen to me. I mean that. If you didn’t do what you did— we’d have given in to Chuck ages ago. Sam and I— we go dark. We forget what— what life can be, outside of us; we get stuck in these spirals, and you always— you always had hope for the future. You gave us that. You gave me that. So if I’m more than just a killer, it’s because of you.

CAS

Dean, that’s not—

DEAN

(Forceful)

—What I’m saying is, you changed me too, Cas. I need you to know that.

Cas nods almost imperceptibly. He’s confused by Dean’s outburst. There’s a little hope stirring in him but he doesn’t trust it yet. He waits.

Jack watches the sky. It’s not enough.

Dean shifts on his feet. He has so much more to say.

DEAN

I don’t know how to say this, Cas. I wish it was easier. I wish we— I wish we were alive. I wish I grew up different. On a beach in Miami.

CAS

(Confused)

You hate Miami.

Dean shakes his head.

DEAN

How the hell would I know? I’ve never been there. I’ve spent so many years lying to myself about what I hated that I believed it. Now, I don’t know anymore.

Dean is getting teary. Why is this so hard?

CAS

Dean—

Cas reaches a hand out, instinctively, to comfort, then realizes it may be inappropriate, draws back before he even gets close to Dean. Dean watches Cas draw back with cynicism. He hates himself for what he’s done to Cas. He never wants Cas to hesitate around him again.

DEAN

I’ve spent so long hating myself. Just hating and not knowing why, and I’m only now realizing— I don’t even know who I am. For so long it was ‘protect Sam’ and then it was ‘hunt things’ and ‘save the world’ and ‘kill Chuck’ and now— and now there’s nothing to do but talk.

Pause. The Empty is vast.

DEAN

And… I wanna talk with you.

Emphasis on ‘you.’ Dean pauses, as if unsure whether he’s said it yet. He hasn’t.

CAS

I don’t understand.

DEAN

Dammit.

Dean’s frustrated. He’s screwing this up.

CAS

You know you don’t owe me anything, Dean.

DEAN

No, I do. I owe it to both of us. I have to say it now, while Chuck can’t mess with my head. I have to say it or it’ll never happen.

CAS

What’ll never happen?

Dean opens his mouth and nothing comes out. He closes his mouth and reaches out with a hand instead. Cas, hesitating, not sure if he’s misinterpreting somehow, takes it. This calms Dean. When he speaks it’s with relief and something approaching happiness.

DEAN

Everything you wanted.

Suddenly it’s easy to talk. It feels good.

DEAN

You can have it, Cas. ‘Cause I want it, too. I want a house, and a yard, and my dumb floppy dog, and for Sammy to come visit on weekends, and for Jack— Jack can have a room with a tv, and neighbors his own age, and I want you there, Cas. Because I love you. I always have.

It takes a moment for this truth to penetrate Cas. He can’t believe it, can’t say anything. He has to let it soak in, see the truth in Dean’s eyes, feel it in the touch of his hand. Cas lets go of this contact and raises a hand to Dean’s neck, then the other hand as well, slowly and softly, as if to move too quickly now might break everything that just happened. He takes a small step forward. Dean lets him.

CAS

(Soft, desperate)

Dean, can I—

Dean leans forward, takes his angel by the waist. Still soft, still slow. Still afraid that the universe might shatter at any moment. They kiss. Just barely. Just a touch. They take a moment to process it. They kiss again. There’s a sense of relief. They smile. They keep kissing.

PAN UP from them to the Empty. There’s a STRETCHING sound, like metal under stress. Jack, startled, looks up at the sky, down to his dads, back to the sky. He stands. Something is happening.

Cut to:

Scene 19: int. Supercop Courtroom. Day.

CLOSE on Chuck. A wave of EMOTION sweeps through him. He drops Sam, who falls to the floor and gets up again, slowly. When he rises, Chuck's back in the judge’s seat again. Chuck is affected, but trying not to show it.

CHUCK

…Closing statement.

SAM

Chuck. You know I haven’t exactly been your number one fan.

Beat. Chuck watches darkly.

SAM

But, I think you’re maybe, actually, a good writer.

CHUCK

You don’t think that.

SAM

Dude, you can read my mind. You made me, and I— I like who I am. And Dean, and Cas, and Jack. Eileen.

Chuck teleports to the courtroom floor. He stares at Sam, reading his mind. Sam is being honest.

SAM

You’re a good writer, Chuck, you just— you keep forcing your idea of what the story should be. But things don’t always turn out how you expect. And that’s a good thing. You said so yourself. You said it’s true, and you just have to let it out.

Chuck considers. He looks over to the stenographer’s typewriter. He can feel EMOTION and TRUTH rising within himself.

CHUCK

You… want me to write again?

He thought Sam hated his writing.

SAM

I do. But without any plans. Just let it all go. Let us live our lives.

CHUCK

So you’re saying… you’re saying just… set you guys loose and see what happens? No outline whatsoever? No _plot?_

SAM

Yeah.

CHUCK

No _premise?_ No _genre?_

SAM

Yeah.

Chuck isn’t sure he can do that.

SAM

We want to. We wanna help you, man. It’ll be good. It’ll be fun.

CHUCK

You really think so?

SAM  
Yeah, I do.

Chuck can read Sam’s mind. He really does think so.

CHUCK

Huh. I can’t believe you’re not a cynic by now.

SAM

I’m you, man. And, cynical as you are, I think you want to write again.

Chuck stares at the typewriter. He can feel so many feelings welling up in him, crying to get out.

Cut to:

Scene 20: The EMPTY

JACK

It’s time!

Jack runs to Dean and Cas. They catch him. All three of them stand, embracing. Around the Empty, people stop and listen. They hug their loved ones, and look to the sky. We watch the stars with them. People whisper.

RESIDENTS OF THE EMPTY

I love you.

JACK

I love you.

Cut back to:

Scene 21: Int. Supercop Courtroom. Day.

CHUCK

(Overwhelmed, unwell)  
I feel. I have a lot of feelings right now.

Sam gets him a chair; it just so happens to be the one at the stenographer’s desk.

CHUCK

Do you ever get these feelings, like there are worlds inside of you?

SAM  
Just let it out, man.

CHUCK

(Scared, hopeful)

It’ll be fun?

SAM  
Hell yeah, it’ll be fun.

Chuck stares at the typewriter. He rolls the desk towards himself, pushes back the paper roll with a DING!

BLACKOUT.

~Commercial 4~

Sounds of typing carry us over into:

Scene 22: Ext. MIRACLE MOTORS. Day.

FADE IN on MIRACLE, who is playing in the backyard. Birds are singing, the sun is shining. Things are beautiful, but not heavenly. This is Earth. There’s the sound of a car approaching. Miracle barks and runs around the house toward it and we pan out and across, following him, past the more traditional-looking house on the side of the building to REVEAL Miracle Motors in the front: a large garage & workshop with a glossy ’67 Chevy Impala logo, right off the highway. Miracle greets Sam and EILEEN as they get out of their car (something practical). Sam has a casserole.

SAM

Hey, boy! I missed you, too!

JACK answers the door, raises a hand.

JACK

Hello!

SAM

Hey, Jack.

Jack hugs them both. They ENTER the house.

Scene 23: Entryway. Day.

Jack takes the casserole from Sam.

EILEEN

How’s homeschool?

JACK

Good. Castiel says I should be able to go to college next year! In person!

SAM

Jack! That’s amazing. Give ‘em hell.

JACK

I will.

SAM

Where’s Dean?

JACK

Phone room. Cops are giving Claire a hard time in Montauk.

Jack EXITS to take the casserole to the kitchen. Sam peeks through a doorway (he’s been here before); from his point of view we see a room with a wall covered in phones labelled FBI, Forest Service, etc. with different aliases on each. There’s a computer and several monitors against the wall. Dean, standing, is on one of the phones.

DEAN

Well then I suggest you shut the hell up, stop wasting me and my agent’s time, and give her everything she asks for.

Dean NODS at Sam, still in the doorway. While this is going on, Castiel ENTERS the entryway, hugs Eileen and kisses her on the cheek. She holds her hand up to him proudly, eyebrows raised in excitement. Cas grins in admiration.

CAS

Eileen. Is that a ring I see on your finger?

EILEEN

(Beaming)

Shh. We’re going to surprise Dean.

JACK

(from the kitchen)

Is pasta supposed to be this color?

Cas, Sam, and Eileen share a look.

CAS

(To Sam and Eileen)

Please, make yourselves comfortable.

(To Jack)

Coming, Jack!

Cut to:

Scene 24: Int. Dining room. Day.

(Soundtrack: ??????????)

Music plays as Dean, Sam, Eileen, Cas, and Jack all sit at the table and share a meal. Miracle watches. The mood is jovial. Sam talks, and Eileen waggles her ring finger sassily, holding it across the table for Dean to see. Dean is thrilled and gets up to distribute well-deserved hugs. When Dean sits back down we see him touch Cas on the shoulder or hand, something small to confirm they are doing well.

Fade to:

Scene 25: Int. Hall/Laundry room. Sunset.

Dean loads the machine. We can see into the living room beyond, where Cas, Sam, Jack, and Eileen are playing a board game. Eileen is winning.

EILEEN

Pay up, bitch!

SAM

(Speaking and signing)

Alright, alright. You got me. I’m out.

Sam gets up, brings some bottles to the kitchen, across from the laundry. Dean finishes his laundry and gestures at Sam to follow him.

DEAN

Come outside.

Cut to:

Scene 26: ext. Miracle Motors. Sunset/Night.

Sam and Dean sit on the front porch and drink beer while watching the sun set beyond the highway. Behind them they are framed by a window, maybe even some domestic-looking curtains. The window surrounds them with warm light as the sun goes down and the scene slowly DARKENS.

DEAN

Eileen seems happy.

SAM

We both are.

Dean nods, smiles. Good. His little brother finally has what he wants.

SAM

You know, you’re not doing too bad yourself. You’ve become downright domestic, living here.

Dean rolls his eyes.

SAM

I mean it. You, Cas, Jack— you all seem really happy.

DEAN

(Almost shy, fondling his beer)

Yeah, well. We keep busy.

SAM

Yeah, I almost forgot to say, you really should have a more professional tone on those FBI calls—

DEAN

(Exasperated)

Sammy, we agreed. You leave the phones and the hunting stuff to me and Garth. You and Eileen can handle all the Men of Letters crap—

SAM

Scribes of letters.

DEAN

(Mocking)

Scribes of letters, sure.

SAM

I told you, Dean. We’re actively recruiting, and no Gen Zers will join if we sound like some boy’s club.

DEAN

Yeah, okay, I get that. But I still say it’s redundant. Obviously a scribe knows what letters are. What is that?

Sam sighs. This is an argument they’ve had before.

SAM

So how’s Cas been doing lately?

DEAN

Good. Weird. You know he actually prays to Chuck?

SAM

(Genuine shock)

No way. Since when?

DEAN

Since getting back, apparently. He’s been asking Chuck to make him human. I tell him: your grace is running near empty anyway. Just head over to the hospital and miracle some people; you’ll be human when you get back.

SAM

And?

DEAN

He says it’s not the same. I dunno.

SAM

He knows you don’t care, right?

DEAN

(Insulted)

‘Course he knows. It’s important to him, I guess. Personally, I’d rather not call any attention from upstairs.

Long beat. Sam drinks his beer. Dean is pensive.

DEAN

Do you think he’ll come back? Chuck?

Beat. Sam asks himself this question every day. So does Dean.

SAM

No. Crazy as it is, I think he just needed permission to stop trying so hard.

DEAN

Wackjob.

Sam picks up his beer and looks at the highway. It’s DARK now. He smiles.

SAM

Remember what you said, about when you came to get me from Stanford? How you waited outside for hours. I’ve been thinking… about how scared you must’ve been. You didn’t have anyone in the world except for me.

DEAN

(Uncomfortable)

So?

SAM

So, then I lost Jessica, and it was just the two of us, all alone out there. I just. I think we’ve done pretty well for ourselves, all told. I think we made it.

Dean smiles, holds up his beer.

DEAN

Here’s to making it.

SAM

To making it.

They toast. The first verse of CARRY ON WAYWARD SON plays as we PAN UP, past the window, through which we can hear SOUNDS OF MERRIMENT, past the roof of Miracle Motors, up to a blue starry sky framed by the silhouettes of pines.

/Carry on my wayward son

There’ll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don’t you cry no more/

On the drum beat (you know the one) a single star shoots across the sky, as if to say that the Supernatural still exists in the world, and immediately we cut to credits on the guitar riff.

Our boys are done.

End series

Fuck the CW

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that Billie doesn't get 'fixed' in this fic; ultimately everything the writers had done to her was too much for me to deal with inside of this concept/timeframe. I needed someone reasonably friendly and trustworthy (to Dean and the audience) to give out exposition and... the writers took that trust away from her. Honestly she would need a whole episode to herself; a Billie fix-it would end in her reaping Chuck and would include the Empty as an actual character. She'd get the Winchesters, too;)
> 
> Anyway fuck the CW have a lovely gay day<3


End file.
